


Over Lunch

by ceralynn



Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6637081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceralynn/pseuds/ceralynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House and Wilson discuss their relationship with Amber</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over Lunch

"Does it ever bother you?" Wilson asks it over lunch, between bites of his salad, when House's mouth is busy with a bite of Reuben. He knows House will want to take his time answer, want to look like he's not stalling.

And House does take his time.

_Of course not_ , he wants to answer. _Of course your precious heart would be too full to love only one. Of course you would manage to seek out not one but two of the most beautiful souls to surround your own with. Of course not, because I love her too. Not just because of how your eyes light up when she's around us, but if that were alone her charm, I'd love her all the same._

"Every guy lives for threesomes," he says instead. "And I get one every night."

He can't mean sex, and they both know it. The three of them have hardly seen each other naked at the same time, let alone engaged in the male fantasies he's referring to. But they do fall asleep in each other's arms every night, he and Amber draped over Wilson like he might float away if they're not careful. And the reference to that alone brings a grin lighting up Wilson's face.

That, and the glimmer of what House leaves unsaid that Wilson can't help but catch dancing just behind his eyes.


End file.
